I Will Lift The Curse
by LKHanamura
Summary: Neji and others are sent to save a young miko from the Akatsuki. A miko that has a grandmother who was a Hyuga without a curse mark! At first Neji resented her because she did not bear the same mark that he himself had. But over time his feelings toward her change. But will she accept his feelings? Or will she turn her back on a love she can be safe in for the shrine?
1. Chapter 1

With a groan Tsunade walked into her office and took a seat behind the desk. "Man I hate having to be cooped up in here all the time."

"If you wouldn't keep putting off your paperwork and get it done My Lady, then you wouldn't be."

Glaring over at Shizune she crossed her arms. "If someone else wouldn't keep shoving more and more on my desk I might get done faster too."

"My Lady, you are three weeks worth of paperwork behind."

"Don't you have something else to do Shizune?"

Though before Shizune could answer, both she and Shizune turned when the door flew open and a keeper ran in and handed Tsunade a letter. "What is that?"

The woman kept eye contact with Shizune as Tsunade read it. "It is from a village on the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind."

Tsunade glared at the paper then slammed it down on her desk. "Shizune!"

"My Lady!"

"Go and get Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino and bring them to me now!"

"My Lady." Then in a puff of smoke she was gone.

"What was it Lady Hokage?"

Turning to look out the window Tsunade glared. "The Akatsuki. But this time they are not after a tailed beast. They are after someone who is more pure than anyone else."

"My Lady?"

"They are after the miko of the Aizawa Shrine."

X

Standing in the middle of the training area Neji squared off with Hinata. Since the first Chunin Exam he has watched as she tries to get stronger. But her father was too focused on him to see it. But with him bearing the curse mark he could never take over as Head of the Hyuga clan. So he was determined to help Hinata. After all it wasn't her fault for what happened in his life. "Again Hinata."

"Yes."

Just before Neji started to go at Hinata with another attack the doors flung open and made them both stop and turn to see Shizune standing there breathing hard with Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino behind her. "Shizune?"

"Neji Hyuga Lady Tsunade wishes to see you in her office at once!"

"What for?"

"I don't know. I just know that something big is going on."

X

Standing with her back to everyone Tsunade sighed. "Now that everyone is here there needs to be an explanation before you are sent out on this mission." She turned and sat in her chair as she looked up at the group, meeting Neji's eyes. "This is going to be especially crucial to the Hyuga family."

His eyes narrowing Neji glared at her. "How so?"

Pulling a file from a stack on her desk. "While Shizune was gathering you I was looking at the information we have on the Aizawa."

Ino gasped as she looked at Tsunade. "The Aizawa?! Like as in the Aizawa Shrine?"

"That's right. It seems that there is a miko of the Aizawa Clan that stays at the Shrine now. She would be exactly one year younger than you Ino."

Pulling her attention back to him Neji stepped forward. "How does a miko of the Aizawa clan tie in with the Hyuga?"

Meeting his gaze Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Three generations ago. Your great grandfather and his best friend both welcomed two children. A son for one, and a daughter for the other. Your great grandfather's son would go on to be the next head of the Hyuga. Your grandfather. His friend however, being from a branch family to begin with knew that one day his daughter was going to have the same curse mark that you bear on her. But she didn't get the curse mark."

"How did she manage that? The elders of the clan make sure all children that aren't the heir have them by the time they are four years old."

Standing and turning away from him Tsunade sighed. "Not only was he best friends with your great grandfather, but he was really good friends with the Second Hokage as well. Wanting more for his daughter he went to the Second to plead his case with him. The Second never liked the Hyuga way of doing things. But it was never brought to him as a problem before that. He knew of only two ways to get around that. To kill the infant child, or he would take her away from the village."

Tenten gasped. "Wait he wouldn't really have let the Byakugan leave the village without first sealing its power would he?"

"Not only did he let, but he himself took the girl to a shrine. From what we can gather, the couple at the time adopted her along with their son and daughter. That Hyuga married another member of the Aizawa Clan. They had a son. That son, married the miko of his generation and they had a set of twins. One girl, one boy. The son was sick and died not long after birth. But the daughter, had more purification powers than any other miko before them. And though it is rumored that she has blue eyes, she can also use her grandmother's Byakugan."

Neji glared. "So what is our mission?"

Keeping eye contact she handed him a map. "This will get you to the shrine. Your mission is to get there and make sure that Akako Aizawa is safe. Bring her back to the village."

"So that is the name of the girl whose grandmother is the Hyuga right?"

"That's right." Then she hands him a picture. "That is a picture taken of her three years ago when she accepted her role as Head Miko of the shrine."

Ino looked around Neji down at the picture. "She's beautiful. And if she is one year younger than me, that would mean that she is only 11 years old in this one. I wonder what she looks like now at 14?"

Closing his eyes and tucking the picture and map away in his vest Neji sighed. "It doesn't matter what she looks like now. Lady Tsunade who is in charge of the mission?"

"I am going to make both you and Shikamaru in charge of the mission. This isn't going to be some walk in the park."

Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Should have known that."

"The Akatsuki are involved."

When all eyes open wide and shocked, even Neji's to her Tsunade sighed. "Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki uses the Rinnegan. The strongest of all visual jutsus. However with the Akatsuki they aren't satisfied unless they have more and more power. The Akatsuki member Deidara attacked the shrine trying to take Akako. No one knows how it turned out. IF she is not there, do not come back without her."


	2. Chapter 2

After gathering what they would need, Neji and Shikamaru lead the way toward the Aizawa Shrine. Not sitting good with them that they didn't know anything about the Aizawa. Shikamaru turned and looked back at Ino. "When Lady Tsunade said Aizawa you seemed to know exactly who she was talking about. What do you know about them?"

"Remember Shion? The miko that ended up falling for Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Well she was only a miko. The Aizawa Clan is a clan that has mixed with ninja over the generations and each miko is not only born with purification powers that would rival Shion's but they are also born with chakra and can use it too."

"Okay so do they have something special that they can do? Like me with my shadow possession, you with your mind transfer or Choji's expansion?"

"If the stories that I have heard and read about are true, they can use Chakra chains."

"Chakra chains?"

Nodding Ino closed her eyes. "Chakra chains are a trait that come from the Hidden Eddy Village. IT was destroyed before our parents were ever born and all the clans there were killed. It was known as the Village of Longevity because everyone there lived for what seemed like ever. According what has been told about the Aizawa, the miko of a few different generations married into a clan of the Eddy Village and through the course of that, they developed the ability to use and pass on chakra chains. They can manifest their chakra into chains that even the naked eye can see. Sort of like Naruto with his Rasengan."

"Great. And now not only could this miko have those chakra chains, but she also has full use of the Byakugan. No wonder the Akatsuki are involved."

His eyes narrowing Neji never lost focus. "All the more reason to get her back in the village. I refuse to let the Byakugan fall into the Akatsuki's hands."

Tenten looked up at Neji with a worried look. "You aren't going to let it get to you right?"

"Let what get to me Tenten?"

"The fact that she got out of having the curse mark and you didn't."

With a smile he closed his eyes. "I have no reason to Tenten. She is a third generation from someone who got out of getting it. She I am sure has no clue what the curse mark even is."

"I know but…"

"Enough Tenten."

Tenten sighed as she stopped talking about it. 'But I know how much you detest the curse mark and how when Hiashi put his foot down and refused to put it on Hanabi effected you. Just please don't go off the deep end with this.'

X

Her hands pushed together as tightly as she could. Her focus on the barrier her main concern. Akako recited the same prayer for days now. Every few hours or so someone would give her an injection of pure caffeine for energy to stay awake. With every vicious attack on her barrier her determination was even more so. "Damnit! Where are they?"

"Lady Akako! A miko should not use such language!"

"I don't care at this point. I have been up for nearly four days! The Leaf Ninja should have been here by now!" Her eyes darting down to look at her grandmother who lay unconscious still. Then another slam into the barrier and her glare turned up at the man with blond hair and one blue eye. "What do you want!?"

"I want you. And your grandmother."

"Go to hell!"

"Such a pure soul should not be talking like that." Deidara stopped and landed on top of the barrier. "I gotta say you got some stamina. But I have more." Then he glared up and jumped away when Shuriken slammed into the barrier. "I see. What a shame. They didn't send Naruto."

Neji landed in a tree and looked in the barrier. There were more than a dozen in it that were injured. His Byakugan flared to life and glared. "Ino. Tenten. Time to use your medical Ninjutsu. Some of them are hurt really bad. Lee, Shikamaru. We fight."

Deidara smiled as he leapt into the air and landed on a clay bird. "We know where she is going if you are here. It is only a matter of time before we come to the Leaf for her and Naruto."

"You won't touch either of them."

"We shall see."

Once he was gone Akako sighed as she dropped her barrier and then fell forward on the verge of passing out. "Took you long enough."

"Are you injured?"

"No. My grandmother….." Then she let the dark void claim her as she passed out.

Going to the old woman Neji sighed. She cracked her eyes open and they were just as pale as his, yet had a pupil. "Where are you injured?"

Looking up through her old eyes Aoi gasped. She was looking into the same eyes her mother had. "You are of the Hyuga….."

"You know then."

"I do." Aoi pushed herself to sit up. "It was when I was ten years old an elder from the clan came to try and make me and my mother go back, or let us put a seal on our foreheads. Mother said it was the Third Hokage that stepped in and stopped them. Your eyes are just like hers…."

Nodding. "Your grandfather, was my great grandfather's best friend. Lie down now and rest." Once she was laid back comfortably Neji turned his attention back to Akako. She had sparkling blue eyes and extra-long flame red hair. 'Both traits taken from the Aizawa in her blood no doubt.'

Turning he used his Byakugan and scanned the entire area. The bodies of the dead riddled the area, the village bellow the shrine was destroyed. "Lee."

"What is it Neji?"

"You are the fastest one of us all. Get back to the Leaf. Go tell Tsunade that we need Sakura and more man power. The villagers are going with us too and there are many dead that need to be buried in the village."

"Yes Neji!"


	3. Chapter 3

Akako slowly opened her eyes as she moaned. She had never felt so sore. "Man my head."

"You are awake."

Looking up into pale eyes Akako gasped when she realized she was being carried. But that was when she registered that this man had the same eyes as her grandmother! Though without the pupil. "Wait are you a…."

"I am. My name is Neji Hyuga."

Blinking for a moment Akako could only look up at him. She never thought that she would have seen a real Hyuga before. When she felt the heat of a blush rise in her she dropped her head. "Can you please put me down?"

Neji stopped and looked down at her again. "You are sure you are strong enough to walk on your own?"

"I am."

Sitting her down on her feet he watched as she swayed then grabbed onto his arm. "Really?"

Opening her eyes she sighed as she looked up at him. "I have to. I can't be weak."

"They told us that you have been up for four days straight focusing on the barrier you had up. That will make anyone weak."

Still holding onto his arm Akako shook her head no as she looked down at her feet. "I promised him. I promised my older brother the day he died that I would never be so weak that I needed to depend on anyone ever again. That way he wouldn't have to worry about me."

With a small smile Neji closed his eyes. "I can understand that."

"But I do want to ask you something. Since you are the first pure Hyuga that I have ever met."

Looking down into her now pleading blue eyes Neji blinked. They were as sparkling blue as the sea and full of pureness and innocence. Eyes that if he didn't watch it he could get lost in. "What is that?"

Her eyes started to mist over as she kept eye contact with him. "I want to learn to use the Byakugan for more than just seeing through things. That is all I can do with mine. I want to learn as much about not only the Byakugan but the techniques of the Hyuga. All of them."

With a sigh Neji looked down and hid his glare behind his eyes. "That is going to be something that we will find out if you can when we get back to the Leaf Village."

"What do you mean?"

Leading her over to stand next to a tree that she could lean on he reached up to take his headband off. "What do you know about the ways of the Hyuga?"

"Nothing. Grandmother said that her mother was the first Hyuga to have been in the village. But other than that she hasn't told me anything."

"For good reason. I am sure that Lady Tsunade will fight it, and as will my Uncle. Seeing as I know how it feels to have it."

"To have what?" Akako watched as he Neji took off his headband and then gasped at the green mark on his forehead. "What is that?"

"It is a curse mark of sorts. All the branch families of the Hyuga have them. The first born of every the Main Branch or Main Family of the Hyuga do not get them, but any younger brothers or sisters they have do. As far as I know there are only three people with Hyuga alive who do not have this mark on them."

"Who is that?"

"You, your grandmother and my cousin Hanabi."

Akako sighed as she looked down. "And the head of the Hyuga clan will try and force me to get one when we get there won't he?"

"Iie. My Uncle Hiashi is the head of the Hyuga and it is because he put his foot down that my cousin Hanabi, his second born daughter does not have one."

"Well that is good to know but you still must be able to teach me something right?"

When he looked back into her eyes after putting his headband on he starred for a moment. 'Why do her eyes affect me like this?' After a few long moments he sighed. "It will be at least two more days before we get to the Leaf. I will train you to use the Byakugan as best I can until then. After that, it will be up to Hiashi if I can continue it."

"Why is it up to him?"

"He is the head of the Hyuga Clan. While you may not have to go by the rules of the Clan since you are a third generation from a pure Hyuga mixing other blood in. You may not have to go by Hyuga Clan rules and continue to only go by Aizwa since you clearly have more of their blood in you."

"Hey what does that mean?"

"You will never meet a Hyuga that has your eyes and hair color. Sparkling blue eyes and flame red hair is not a trait you got by the Hyuga. The Hyuga have black or dark brown hair and eyes exactly like mine. Every Pure Hyuga has the same eyes I do."

Akako could sense the sadness coming from him. She smiled as she let go of him to finally stand stable on her own. "I am sure everything will work its self out. You will see. I bet that I can change the way of the Hyuga."

With a half glare Neji just sighed. "I will believe that when I see it."

Her eyes now shinning and happy for the first time in days Akako looked up into his silver eyes and gave a nod. "You will see Neji. I, Akako Aizawa will change the way of the Hyuga." Then she giggled as she turned to go and check on her grandmother and the other villagers as everyone finally settled in.

Neji just starred after her for a moment then turned and headed to go talk to Shikamaru about how they were going to keep them safe as they made their way home. But he couldn't help but stray his eyes to Akako as she sat and talked with her grandmother. Whether or not she changed the way of the Hyuga, there was something about her. If he had to spend much more time with her he knew that he would lose the fight to her.


	4. Chapter 4

The two days that it took to get to the leaf after she woke up seemed to fly by for Akako. Now she was walking next to her grandmother as they both starred up at the Hidden Leaf Gate. "I think we could have fit the entire shrine in the entrance of that gate Grandmother."

"Yes my dear I know." But then she noticed a small group of people walking toward them. Though they were far away she could still see those eyes. Her mother's eyes. Akako was still focused on the gate so she looked to her left. "Neji."

His eyes already narrowed Neji moved to stand in front of them. "I know. My Uncle is not there though."

Looking around Neji Akako blinked. "Are they the…."

"The Elders of the Hyuga Clan. I can handle this, just don't take off."

"Okay."

Hitoshi stopped as he glared into Neji's eyes. "I see you have done what we have not been able to do. The last two of the rouge Hyuga blood line. Very good Neji. We will take them from here. They need to be marked."

"No Elder. My orders from Lady Hokage were not to bring them back and hand them right over to the Hyuga for the curse mark. My orders were to bring them back and straight to Lady Hokage."

"I am warning you boy. Hand them over or I will use it."

Neji's eyes glance over where Shikamaru has stopped, as well as some of the villagers watching what was going on then smiled back to the Elder. "You can't use that ploy on Shikamaru Nara can you? Or the villagers of the Aizawa Village. You have a choice here…." But then Neji dropped to his knees as his hands grabbed his head from the pain.

"I warned you."

Akako gasped as she went wide eyed. Now she saw why he said his uncle put his foot down when it came to his young cousin. "Stop!"

"When he submits. Then young lady you and your grandmother will have the same thing done."

Akako glared as she clapped her hands together and closed her eyes. "That will never happen." Then instantly there was a barrier around her, her grandmother and Neji. Who fell forward on his hands as the pain stopped. "That is so cruel!"

His eyes wide Hitoshi just stood there. She was a miko! A third generation out from a pure Hyuga, with blue eyes and red hair. He knew she carried the trait of the Hyuga and would need to be cursed. But for her to be a miko as well! 'I think a change up in the rankings of the Hyuga are in order.'

"Hitoshi Hyuga what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Hearing the sound of the Hokage's voice behind him, Hitoshi's eyes narrowed as he turned to see not only Tsunade, but Gaara as well. But then his eyes became slits of rage when he saw Hinata standing there in Gaara's arms. "I could ask you the same thing Lady Hokage. Hinata shouldn't you be training with your father?"

Tsunade stepped between them and crossed her arms. "I told Hiashi what was going on after they left. You elders were the only ones that were dead set against her leaving this village."

"She was a branch family Hyuga who should have been given the mark. If he really didn't want her to stay in the village and get the mark, there was another option."

"Sealing her Byakugan powers away? The whole point was for her to be her, just not oppressed by your damned clan rules!"

"I will be putting the mark on the two of them Tsunade. In time. Just wait." Then Hitoshi and his little band of followers followed him as he headed back for the Hyuga Estate.

Dropping her barrier Akako watched as Neji stood up. She could see how much that affected him. She could see the pain that was in his eyes as he fell to his knees. "Neji?"

"I will be fine. Thank you." Neji gave her a quick glance then turned to Tsunade. "Lady Hokage."

"Right." Then she smiled over at the smiling face of Hinata as Gaara walked up next to her. "I think you know what is going on here."

Smiling at his cousin Neji nodded. "Her father and I both knew what was going on. Until now the elders had no idea. Be happy cousin." Then he pulled Hinata from his arms and hugged her.

Smiling Hinata hugged him back. "Thank you cousin."

"Come Hinata."

Akako watched as the beautiful girl Hyuga walked away with the guy with the red hair. She could see that he himself had a good soul. But there was something evil lurking within him as well. 'I wonder what that could be.'

"Akako quite spacing out and come on."

Turning back to her grandmother Akako bowed her head. "Sorry Grandmother." She then followed, Neji, Shikamaru, and Lady Hokage toward the biggest building in the village. As she was lead in she saw several pictures on the walls but for the most part it was basic in design.

As they walked into another room she gasped as another man, and a girl that came to her chest stood up. Both were Hyuga, they had those eyes. 'Oh man what do they want?'

Hiashi blinked at the young girl. It was clear that the old woman had Hyuga blood in her through her eyes. They were his, but with a black pupil. But the young one. She had flame red hair and big sky blue eyes. Turning his eyes back to Neji the question was clear.

Neji nodded as he closed his eyes. "Yes Uncle. She can use the Byakugan. It works just like ours, but her eyes stay that color blue."

Crossing his arms Hiashi sighed. "I see. Hitoshi?"

Sitting down at the desk Tsunade glared up at him. "You were right. He and his flunkies were there and tried to get Neji to hand them over. You wouldn't go into detail with me about what was going on but I would like to hear it now."

His eyes darting to Akako he hesitated. "Could…."

Crossing her arms and glaring Akako stomped her foot. "I will not be left out. I may not have as much Hyuga as my grandmother, or her mother before her. Or even my mother but I do have some and if this is about me AND my grandmother then I will be here to hear it!"

Blinking then smiling Hiashi sighed. "Very well." Turning more serious eyes to Tsunade he pulled out a scroll and laid it on the desk. "Being the head of the clan no one tells me I can't go somewhere or do something. So while they were gone, not only did I give Gaara my blessing with Hinata, but I also took a step to make sure that neither Hanabi or any of the other ones coming back with Neji would have to have that mark on it. I can't decipher it though, on that scroll I believe is a way to remove the curse mark from a Hyuga. Without their death."

His eyes go wide as Neji looks at the scroll. "May I uncle?"

"You are truly the most gifted of the Hyuga Neji. See if you can."

Moving to stand next to him as he looked through the scroll Akako arched her eyebrow. "We have that same scroll. OR I think we still do back at the shrine."

All eyes, even her grandmother look at her in shock. She blinked as she reached over and took it and shrugged. "What I didn't think it had any meaning. The reason why you can't decipher it is because it is written in the ancient language of the Aizawa. The village and the shrine go back and predate the first Great Ninja War for a few thousand years before. This was a way they wrote so that if they ever were attacked, no one would know what they were doing."

"But why would a scroll about the Hyuga be there when Hyuga has only been part of the Aizawa for three generations now?"

Looking up into Neji's questioning eyes she shook her head. "I don't know. I know the language, and I am sure I can translate it but it is going to take me some time. My mother, before she died didn't focus on stuff like this. She had me focus on how to use my Byakugan to see through things and then training me as a miko."

Stepping up behind them Hiashi had extra wide eyes. "Do you really think that you can decipher it? If you can do that we can figure out how to make it work."

Nodding she looked up at Hiashi then back down to the scroll. "I am positive that I can. Provided that old man doesn't get in my way."

Smiling Tsunade crossed her arms. "I can take care of that one. Neji, you, Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Ino, Choji, Tenten, Lee and Sai are all going to stay with her and her grandmother at all times. Don't let anyone near them."

"Ma'am."

Akako gasped. The pain that was in his eyes when that old man did whatever he did to him nearly made her want to cry. She then reached in her picket and pulled out a pendant as she held it out to him. True concern shinning in her dazzling eyes. "Here wear this."

"Nani?"

"Just put it on."

With a sigh he takes it as he puts it on. "Why?"

Folding her hands and saying a prayer then touching the pendant to let it glow. Once it was done she smiled. "I hat seeing others in pain. I saw the pain in your eyes. That will keep a small barrier around you at all times, just like what I did. So he won't be able to do that to you again."

His eyes narrowed. "He did that?"

Nodding Neji glared himself. "He did."

"He was determined."

"For what?" He saw the eyes a mirror image of his, and blue eyes that were simply beautiful looking up at him. He sighed as he dropped his head. "His aim was to use a jutsu that hasn't been used before in the history of Hyuga but one other time just as the Leaf was starting to form. To extract all chakra and DNA strands of Hyuga out of them. Whether they lived or died. But if they lived, he would have had the satisfaction in knowing he protected the Hyuga blood in taking it from them."


	5. Chapter 5

With a gasp Akako and her grandmother looked at him with shocked eyes. Her eyes never wavering Akako met Hiashi's gaze. "So you mean that if he would have been able to take Grandmother and myself with him he would have done that and didn't care if we lived or died so long as it kept the Hyuga pure?"

"That about sums it up."

Shivering as she crossed her arms Akako sighed. "That is just disturbing. No wonder my great great grandfather wanted his daughter out of your clan. Compared to the simple and peaceful ways of the Aizawa that is just barbaric."

With a sigh of his own as he looked down at Hanabi, who was now the next in line to be head of the Hyuga Clan, he was fortunate that she shared his ambition in wanting to change the way of the Hyuga for the better. "Although I am head of the Hyuga my dear I have to agree with you on that one. It is rather barbaric." Then he turned to Tsunade and sighed. "May I make a suggestion My Lady."

"Go on."

"Perhaps the villagers that survived from the Aizawa village could stay in the training houses of Training Field 16?"

Thinking for a second Tsunade nodded with a smiled. "That would be ideal. They will all stay there along with those that are to stay with Akako and her grandmother."

Blinking as she looked around Akako cocked her head to the side with confusion on her face. "What is Training Field 16?"

Looking down at her Neji smiled. "It is where the Jonin and higher ninja train to carry out missions in hostile territory in times of war. It has not been used for a long time. It is like a mock village that is just about the size of the Aizawa village."

With a smile Akako nodded. "I like that idea. While we stay here, it will also be like having our own village again until we can figure out this scroll and then how we are going to rebuild."

All eyes turned to the door when it was slung open, only to glare at who was at the door. Hitoshi. Hiashi moved and put himself between Hitoshi and Neji, Akako and Hanabi. "Hitoshi."

Storming up to him Hitoshi let his Byakugan flare to life as his eyes narrowed. "Where is it Hiashi!? Where is the scroll?!"

His own Byakugan flaring to light Hiashi glared back. "I am the Head of the Hyuga Family and can do what I damn well please with our scrolls. The time of the curse mark ends soon. It is time to change the ways of the Hyuga."

"I will not have such nonsense spouted out of your mouth like that. Look at what happened to the Uchiha clan because they didn't have the same custom as we did. They were whipped out, all but two of them! Give it back!"

"I refuse."

Turning his glare Hitoshi turned to Neji and threw his hand up to his face. "Then your nephew will suffer!" But before anyone could say or do anything Hitoshi's eyes went wide when Neji just stood there like nothing was going on. "Why aren't you in pain?! There is no way that you could have figured out how to read that damned scroll so soon!"

"So that is what the scroll holds!"

Turning back to Hiashi, Hitoshi glared again. "I am warning you. I will rip anyone's head of to get that back and you know it."

The sudden slam on a desk started the two grown men and caused Akako to nearly jump out of her skin as she grabbed onto the back of Neji's clothes. Tsunade looked right at Hitoshi with a glare. "I am saying this right here Hitoshi. Back off. I ordered him to bring me the scroll. He is Head of the Hyuga. But I am still The Hokage of this village! I am over even the elders of the Hyuga you daft old fool! The way of the Hyuga was accepted by all the members for generations which was why none of the Hokage stepped in. Well this time is different. Back off! Go home!"

Without warning Hitoshi glared as he turned and reached out ripping Neji's headband off his head to reveal a perfect curse mark. "He still has it. Why didn't he double over!?"

Looking out from behind Neji with a glare Akako crossed her arms. "I hate violence. Especially when it is not needed and what you did to Neji was just barbaric and cruel. So I fixed it so that you can't do that to him anymore. So long as he wears the pendant you can't do that again. And only Neji or myself can take it off. You can't touch it."

Reaching toward the pendant Hitoshi gasped when Neji was instantly inside a blue barrier. He turned and stormed for the door. "This isn't over. Not by a long shot!"

Akako jumped again when the door slammed shut and sighed. "That man needs a real attitude adjustment."

Neji smiled as he nodded. "I agree. Come lets go and get the rest of your village to the training grounds. That way you can all start to settle in." Neji turned to Tsunade with a stern face. "You will send the others?"

"Yes. I will have Sai send a Super Beast Scroll to them all and they will be there shortly."

"Thank you."

X

As she watched Neji and Akako lead the way toward the training field Tsunade sighed. "He isn't going to stop trying to find a way to get that scroll is he?"

"I doubt it. But clearly that is what is on it. Or he would not have gotten so upset over it not being in the Hyuga Estate. And the way he reacted when Neji did not fall victim to his curse mark. That has to be the answer."

Her eyes narrowed as she nodded. "I agree with you whole heartedly. But it has to be more than just how to take the curse marks off. He did make the comment that you wouldn't be able to translate it. There has to be something else in there that he doesn't want you or any other Hyuga to know about."

With a sigh Hiashi joined her in the window and watched as Neji smiled down at Akako with a smile he had never seen on his face before. "When this is all over. I will upset the Hyuga in more ways then one."

"How?"

Turning to walk out the door Hiashi smiled. "Hanabi does not want the responsibility of being Head of the Hyuga though she will since it is her birthright now that Hinata is gone. She wants change but doesn't want it resting on her shoulders to do it."

"How is that changing things further?" Tsunade crossed her arms with an annoyed glare.

Smiling over his shoulder as he reached the door Hiashi laughed. "I am going to step down, and name Neji head of the Hyuga when this is all done. And I have a feeling that his bride will be a raving red haired and blue eyed beauty."


End file.
